The Second Son (Story)
Story=Story |-|Locations=[] |-|Objects=Third tab content goes here. |-|Characters=Characters This is a WBWL Fanfic, some characters ages have been changed to fit the needs of the story, I do not own JK Rowling's characters or works so any characters of his I use are not of my own Originality. Some Characters may be OOC, you have been warned. Thank You Hadrianus James Potter ''' '''Delphini Augorey Diggory Chapter 1 Godric's Hollow October 31st, 2000 A figure in a black cloak stood before a warm home in Godric's Hollow, a smooth venomous whisper came from his mouth "T''h''e children b''e''tt''er b''e he''re or ''t''he ''r''at ''w''ill 'suffer" the last word is said with such malice and venom that the air cools at its presence, as the man walks forth he shatters the house's wards with a swing of his wand. He knew he wouldn't have much time so he took a swift pace, using a nonverbal Expulso ''the door shot apart pieces impaling an elderly woman killing her instantly, the man recognized her as Bathilda Bagshot, great-aunt of Gellert Grindelwald, it was a shame to see a pure-blood go but it had to be done he thought to himself as he made his way to the cries of the children. As he entered the nursery he was immediately drawn to the twin suns of power, the man looked at them through his Magic Senses and what he saw startled him, the children massive power cores, it was almost a guarantee that they would come to fight him, and they could win, that maddened him as he raised his arm, his wand at the ready, he spoke the accursed words that sent many a life to the grave, the air seemed to frost over the ground as the words came out with such malice that even a Dementor would think twice before approaching the person capable of generating that aura, '"''Avada Kedavra" ''a green light filled the room before an emerald lightning bolt arced towards the children. Time seemed to slow-down as the bolt raced towards the children, as it was about to hit the red-haired child a pink and gold shield surrounded the child, the bolt struck the shield and reflected back at the man but before some energy slipped through the shield leaving a mark on the child, a scar in the shape of an upside-down V. The man's eyes widened, he tried to summon a barrier but he was too late, the bolt struck him destroying his body, the bolt, however, didn't stop there, as if being summoned the bolt of energy curved around absorbing the magic of the destroyed man along with it and crashing into the other child, the child's own shield sprung into action, orange and black in appearance protected him from death but not from affliction. The child screamed in agony, the lightning ripping him apart under its power. Instead of killing the boy, it began to adapt to the boy, the burns and flesh wounds on the boy healed leaving only a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. The once Hazel eyes of the boy were now a haunting shade of bright green, the same shade as the color of the curse that was used in an attempt to kill his brother... 10 Minutes Later The Order Members consisting of James, Lily, Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, Sirius, Longbottoms, and Remus entered the home to see Bathilda Bagshot riddled with wooden shards from the broken door, Lily gasped upon seeing the old woman who had become like a mother to her, James paled and immediately ran to the nursery soon followed by Lily and the rest, upon entering the room the first thing they all noticed was the quiet children, James and Lily immediately went over to them checking them for injuries. While the rest of the Order secured the room, Albus noticed the black cloak covered in ash, he leaned down to look at it closer which caught the attention of Remus and Siris, Sirius asked: "What is it?" Dumbledore didn't have words, he stood up slowly before responding "Lord Voldemort is Dead" that got everyone's attention, as Albus explained what happened and how the eldest Potter child possibly destroyed Voldemort a black-haired baby opened his eyes, had anyone paid attention they would've noticed the eyes of this child were not the hazel they were mere days ago, they were now the haunting green of the Killing Curse... 8 Years Later February, 15th 2008 Potter Manor, Scotland 2 AM Hadrian thrashed in his bed as visions of red eyes and green lights flashed through his mind, he flailed and writhed against the bed in fear, he squeezed his palms until he bled. He shot up with a scream as raw force exploded from him, smashing into the room causing everything to be cast about. Breathing hard Hadrian looked around him with wide eyes at the destruction that he had wrought, he stumbled from the bed glancing around to see what had caused it but saw nothing, when he looked down at his glowing veins he yelped in fear and fell on his back. In response to his fear the floating objects began to shake and twirl through the air in a chaotic pattern. Staring wide-eyed at the chaotic mess in the air, Hadrian smiled, looking at his hands he could see his glowing veins blinking and thrumming with energy, raising his hands towards the floating objects he willed them to return to their previous places and to his joy they obeyed. Once the items settled down Hadrian's smile turned toothy as he willed them to rise again and they obeyed. 'He had Magic' his smile became like that of a Cheshire Cat, "I have Magic, real Magic" he said once more just to make the feeling real to him. Willing everything to rest again he walked over to his bed and collapsed, he could deal with this later when he wasn't about to pass out from exhaustion. Chapter 2 2 Years Later July 31st, 2010 Potter Mansion Hadrian stood above the celebrating masses on the estate balcony. Looking down he watched as people swarmed his family and celebrated his brother's birthday. It was funny really, in a dark twisted way, his brother the amazing Owen Potter who vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort as a babe in his crib, the poster boy of the light, had a brother so different from him that he could be called his reverse. Chuckling darkly he returned his thoughts to the illustrious ball below him. He watched as the various families of the wizarding world greeted his family, the Blacks, and the Lupins. Focusing on the Blacks, Hadrian noticed his best friend missing from among them, he knew she would be here his godfather wouldn't leave her behind for such a big event no matter how much his wife shrieked about it. As Hadrian scanned the crowd he smiled as his eyes fell upon the stormy grey eyes of his best friend, Eris Septima Persephone Black. She smiled back at him "Meet me in the library"'' Hadrian shot back "''Sure ''" turning on his heel he smiled at the memory of the weeks where Eris would whine about how unfair it was that only he could use Legilimency and she couldn't. Slipping through the shadows Hadrian made his way to the hidden entrance to the library. As he walked he heard his godfather's voice, slowing down he quickly hid behind a decoration for the party. As he settled into his hiding spot he peaked out to see who his godfather was talking to. '''Sirius POV' "Marlene I'm not sending my daughter overseas just because you don't like her, I understand you might not want her around but the least you-" Marlene cut him off "The least, the least I could do" she growled, "YOU CHEATED ON ME WHILE I WAS PREGNANT AND BROUGHT YOUR LITTLE BASTARD HOME TO BE RAISED WITH OUR CHILDREN" she yelled. He winced, he had been through this a thousand times with her, he was honestly getting tired of it, he wasn't going to send his daughter overseas where he couldn't protect her because Marlene didn't like her, yes he would admit he was wrong in siring Eris with her mother Illaria but he didn't think his transgressions should be heaped upon Eris head when she was innocent girl. Besides Eris was the last memory, the last vestiges of Illaria, the woman he loved, not to say he didn't love Marlene or loved Illaria more than Marlene but he did love Illaria and still had nightmares about her death even now, a decade after her death at the hands of the bastard Yaxley. Looking at his wife pleadingly he said "Please Marlene can we drop this?" he tried to soothe her rage but she slapped his hands away and stormed off in a huff. Sighing he thought 'Why couldn't women be as easy to deal with as they were in Hogwarts' he moaned. Hadrian's POV Hadrian grit his teeth, Marlene was still trying to get Eris sent overseas, she had been making Eris life miserable for years, Eris had told him everything the wretched woman had done to her and he was not pleased, he swore when he got the chance he would get Eris out of Black Manor and into either the Potter Manse or into his own house when he got one. Seeing that the conversation between Marlene and Sirius was over Hadrian turned on his heel and darted off to the library intent on sharing his findings with his friend. Potter Library As Hadrian entered he smiled at the massive library. When the remodeling on the manor had been done a couple of years back they had grossly extended the library. Before it could only fit about 12 rows of library shelves but now it could fit over 134 rows and still be extended as Space-Extension Charms hadn't been placed on the room. As he walked through the immense library he sent out a mental scry to find which part of the library Eris was in, he got a ping in the far south of the library and immediately plotted his course towards her. As he made a turn he smiled as he laid eyes on Eris, she was sitting at the table reading a book, he announced his presence "I'm here" she snorted "I can sense mental presences just as easy as you Harry" she retorted, smirking he made his way to her side "What'cha reading Sephie" Eris "A book on enhancing intelligence with Occulemncy" he smirked at her reply "Aren't you smart enough Sephie?" he asked mockingly, she smirked "And you're not smart enough" she replied scathingly, he put a hand over his heart in mock hurt "You hurt me Eris" he said mockingly, she smiled "Oh suck it up you big baby" the 2 burst out laughing before falling into comfortable silence. After a while of reading, Eris asked "So you gonna tell me what caused you to get so angry earlier" she said with such calmness that it nearly startled Hadrian, smirking he responded "What makes you think I was angry?" he asked nonchalantly, she narrowed her eyes at him "Hadrian we've been practicing Occulemency & Legilimency together for 2 years, do you honestly think I wouldn't know you were angry even if I wasn't using our mental link?" she asked scathingly, Hadrian huffed indignantly before answering "Your father and Marlene were arguing in the hallway about sending you overseas" he paused looking at her, she nodded for him to continue "He didn't agree and they had massive argument, I was angry because he didn't shut it down immediately and pushed it off for later" he looked at her to see what was going on through her mind. Eris POV Unbelievable, the hag after 10 years was still trying to get rid of her, she wasn't even doing anything, she barely talked to her half-siblings and avoided the family most of the time, the only friend in the Manse that she had was Kreacher and he was too old to keep up with her though he did provide good reading materials under the noses of the Blacks. She was getting off track, she needed to find a way to get away from the Blacks without leaving the country, maybe... she turned towards Hadrian who was looking at her, she smiled, he really was a friend. Smirking mischievously she asked, "Think the Potters have room for a long-term house guest?" Hadrian looked at her for a moment before smiling a Cheshire cat, "We always do" the 2 relished in the plan they had formed, her father wouldn't send her overseas but he would have no issue leaving her to her devices in the Potter Manse as proven by her current doings, if she asked her father and the Potters in front of Marlene the woman would snap at the bait like a wild animal and the James would allow it for Sirius sake. Hadrian grinned at her "We're going to have so much fun Eris" she grinned back unable to disagree, it would be fun. 1 Week Later Eris stood in the shower scrubbing her hair smiling, the past week had been fun for lack of words. When she and Hadrian had enacted their plan it had gone better than they had planned, not only did Marlene snap at the chance to get Eris out the house for a while so did Sirius though his enthusiasm wasn't malicious as it was more a relief that he wouldn't have to deal with Marlene any longer, she could remember the look on her harpy of a half-sister's face when her father told the family that Eris was going to be living with the Potters until Hogwarts. It. Was. Priceless. She smiled remembering the past few days she spent with Hadrian, she had been slowly asking Kreacher to apparate books from the Black Library to her room in the Potter Manse which just so happened to have a door that connected to Hadrian's room... yeah they had stayed up and pulled all-nighters studying magic but it was worth it, her control over her magic had increased exponentially and with Harry's help she was able to gain Telekinesis which she had been having a field day with. Overall her stay with the Potters had been amazing except the frequent interruptions from the various members of the household, it seemed that none of them had known or even thought that she was friends with Hadrian which she internally balked out, what child would choose to spend time in the house of strangers and not have at least one friend there? Then again she wasn't a normal child by the most skewed standards at all, of course, no one needed to know that except Harry and that was how it was going to stay. With a wave, the water turned off, she smirked, she would never tired of that feeling, getting out the shower she summoned some towels and wrapped herself up before leaving the bathroom and entering her lavish bedroom, she had to admit Hadrian had great tastes, he had personally given the orders for the decoration of her room and it was amazing, her bedsheets were made with black Acromantuala silk, while her mattress was as soft as a cloud, he made the color of the bed canopy was Slytherin Green which was ironic considering all the adults who had been to Hogwarts in the house were Gryffindors but she had a feeling Hadrian was going to change that. Once she was dried and dressed in silk shorts and a black tank top she summoned the book on her desk titled An Introduction to Spell Creation as she opened up to where she read last she smiled at her work, it would be fun once she had a wand to test her theories with. Spell Creation can be broken down into 3 parts, Intent, Wand Movement, Incantation. The most important and tricky part of Spell Creation is Intent, the intent is designed to tell what the wizard wants the spell to do, if not handled properly the spell can backfire on the Wizard or Witch with disastrous and most often horrible consequences. The second part is wand movement, this is completely up to the preference of the wizard as the wand movement can be whatever they wish it to be, some wizards make their spell movements complex so that it is difficult to steal their spells while others make theirs simple for effective usage. The final part of Spell Creation is Incantation, while incantation is not necessarily needed for experienced wizards. Beginners will find it nigh impossible to create their spells without an incantation as they haven't mastered their magic to that level most of the time. Eris smiled at the words on the page, she would have so much fun with Spell Creation at Hogwarts, just a few more months and she would be going to get her own wand soon with Hadrian. Chapter 3 August 15th, 2011 Hadrian POV Diagon Alley Me and Eris walked through Diagon Alley unimpeded, I had a small smirk on my face while Eris was openly grinning, I turned to her and teased "Excited are we?" she rolled her eyes "Oh please, spare me the jests we both know you're internally jumping around like a kid who got a bag full of candy" his smirk broadened "I can't deny that can I" she smirked "Damn straight" they both laughed before heading south towards Ollivander's Wand shop. "So what wand do you think you'll get?" I asked curiously, she smiled "Oh I don't know hopefully something good for Dueling and Spellmancy, you?" she countered, I hummed, 'I wouldn't mind the same though he wanted something that was versatile but allowed him to bring out his creativity with spells, maybe Pine with Dragonheartstring core?' he would have to see "I don't know, I would like something that would allow me versatility as well as creativity, we both know I don't need help in the raw power department" they smirked, he definitely didn't, he had proved that the last time they had gone into Caithness Forest and he had shattered entire trees with his Telekinesis. They both slowed down as they came before the rickety shop that was Ollivanders, they both shared a look before entering the establishment, as they entered they stared in awe at the massive collection of wands, they both looked at each other before grinning and rushing deeper into the store, as they looked over the wands they heard a cough, spinning around they saw an older man smiling at them, "Early risers are we?" the old man smiled, Eris gave an arrogant smile "Of course, what idiot wouldn't get their wands first thing? Certainly not us" he smirked. Had to give it to her, she could always pull off that condescending smirk and still look good doing it. The man cringed at Eris' arrogance before hiding it quickly 'Smart man' Hadrian thought, Eris would've eaten him alive if he hadn't hidden that look, the man motioned for them to follow them deeper into the store and they obliged. Once they were in the fitting area the man signaled for him to stop, smiling at Eris he said "Ladies first" Eris smiled before turning back to me "You could learn a thing or 2 from him Harry" I rolled my eyes, 'Of course I could' Eris absolutely loved being the center of attention, a trait she shared with her half-sister Merope which was a source of deep resentment between them when trying to get their father's attention. He would admit Eris was a better socialite than him but that was purely because he lacked the desire to be one, he much preferred business over chatting. He was shaken from his musings when he heard Eris shriek like a schoolgirl (Which she was). She was smiling down at a wand that had apparently chosen her, he turned towards the Ollivander to see what it was made of, the man answered "Congratulations Ms..." Eris turned to him squinting her eyes at him briefly before answering "Eris, Eris Black" the man had a look of realization cross his face before he quickly pushed it down "Well Ms. Black you have there with you a wand of Walnut with a Thunderbird tail feather core, it makes for a swell Spellmancy wand and other creative branches of magic" he explained, Eris grinned at that before smiling at me and taking a position to the side apparently getting to know her new wand. I walked forward standing before the older man, he gave me a grandfatherly smile but I didn't trust it, something was off with him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Could you raise your arm young man?" the elderly wizard asked, I complied as he began to measure my arm and do whatever wandmakers did I observed him, it was as if he had been indoors for years, his skin was a pale white and his eyes were silvery color. The man went to get a wand from the shelf and put it in Hadrian's palm but the wand didn't respond, so they switched it and switched it for a time before one finally stuck, he smiled as the wand shot out orange and silver sparks. Ollivander had a smile on his face as he looked at Hadrian's face "Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have there a Pine Wood Wand with a Phoenix Feather for a core, it makes for an extremely powerful and versatile wand, I wish you luck in your endeavors, now little Lord and little Lady that will 15 Galleons" he looked at them both expectantly, Hadrian rolled his eyes before pulling at the asked for amount and giving it to the man. He and Eris walked at the store with custom wand holders that fit on their sides, he turned to Eris "So a Walnut with Thunderbird Tailfeather, I always knew you had a storm in you" he smirked, Eris rolled her eyes "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, you a seer now Lord ''Potter?" he smirked "Only if you'll be my Lady Potter" he snorted as she blushed red and turned away from him, 'Too easy' he thought. Before leaving Diagon Alley they got the rest of their supplies and stopped by some book stores in Knockturn Alley to grab some books on Curses, Potions, and Rituals. '''August 27th, 2011' Eris POV She smiled as she walked through Potter Manor, it had been nearly a year since she had started living here with Hadrian and it had been pure heaven, she had been able to study and practice her magic without hiding and she had opponents to test her magic against in the form of Redcaps, all in all, it was great, she didn't have to deal with Merope, she didn't have to deal with Marlene, she didn't have to deal with her father purposely denying her things so it wouldn't look like he was favoring her over his legitimate children, she didn't have to deal with anything, she could just live and be happy and no one was breathing down her neck about it. The only bad thing she could see about staying with the Potters was the fact that Owen Potter wouldn't leave her alone. Owen Potter was an annoying git, arrogant, boisterous and the all-round big, brave, and brash. He would constantly try and get her to come play with him and his friends doing things that were just pointless like when he asked if she wanted to fly on his broom, of course, she didn't why would she want to when she could be learning all kinds of Hexes and Curses with Hadrian? Eventually, he stopped asking so much and only asked when it would be rude not to, much to her relief. Her mind turned from thoughts of Owen Potter to thoughts of Hadrian Potter, they had been learning all kinds of Hexes and Curses from the books from Knockturn Alley. Her favorite of the spells she had learned was Transmogrify, the look on her fathers' face when she used it was priceless. Flashback Eris didn't really know how to feel right now as she stared at her half-sister who had just done the one thing that would guarantee a reaction from her, Merope had just insulted her mother, Illaria Greenheart, the woman who gave her life for her had just been insulted by this harpy of a brat and she couldn't really feel anything, she could see Merope grinning at her, Mikael trying to hide a smile and Marlene openly smiling at her pain, time seemed to slow as she reached for her wand, she didn't know she was reaching for it until she saw Merope's eyes widen and attempt to do the same. Sadly she was too late as Eris gripped her wand aimed at Merope who was in the process of incantation, with a wordless Transmorgrfy ''Merope went down screaming as she twisted and warped her flesh. She could hear her father's voice calling but she was too focused on making Merope hurt for what she said, her mother was no Knockturn Alley whore and she would prove it, she swore when she died the entire world would respect and fear the House of Greenheart, she would make sure of it, so as she tortured the girl who dared to insult her mother she smiled knowing what she was going to do from now on, she smiled until a red light sent her into the darkness. '''Flashback Over' She smiled at the memory of Merope's torture, Mr.Potter, and her father had questioned her for hours about how she learned to cast the Transmorgrfy, she, of course, had sent them towards an old book that she had memorized in the Black library that had nothing of importance inside it but the Transmorgrfy, her father had banned her from the library in the Black and Potter, it didn't matter though as the house-elf Milly, Hadrian, and Kreacher would bring her interesting books to read, Kreacher in particular brought her a book on Curses of the more... torturous nature much to her amusement. When she had told Kreacher what had happened between her and Merope and why she needed him to sneak into the Black Library and bring her books he had been absolutely jubilant and had promptly brought stacks of books on the curses, defense, dueling, and Mind Arts, she had looked through the books he had brought and had found that she had read none of them, when she asked where he got them he said "I got them from Master Regulus personal library Mistress" that had supprised her and when she asked whether her father knew about it the house-elf promptly told her that he had hidden it from her father much to Eris amusement. Back in the present Eris opened the door to her room and slid off her clock and other clothing until she wearing nothing but a black shirt and black muggle silk shorts. Rolling onto her bed she summoned her wand to hand and waved it causing her bed covers to twist and contort until they covered her, smiling she slid her wand under her pillow but she didn't let go of it, her wand in recent days had become part in parcel to her, she went nowhere without it, nowhere. As she slept a smile appeared on her face, 'Hogwarts would be fun' A/N: Alright guys that was our first look at Eris Darkside, her goal is to make her mother's family name great again, an ambitious goal indeed hmmm. Chapter 4 Hadrian POV September 1st, 2011 Kings Cross Station Hadrian rolled his eyes at his parents, brother, and sister as they were swarmed with paparazzi, Eris grabbed his hand and grinned as they slipped through the crowd and entered the train, he rolled his eyes as she dragged him to a cabin and pushed him in, smirking he watched as she slammed the cabin door shut and turned to him "Curses Go" she sat down and looked at him expectantly before they both exploded in laughter at her antics, "Okay, okay sorry, I had to do it once, just once" Eris wheezed from laughter and Hadrian grinned. For a while, they talked back and forth before they heard a loud crash, they shared a look before opening the door to their cabin and looking out, they saw 2 large boys on the ground unconscious and a blonde with his wand drawn as Owen Potter, Mikael Black, and another boy that Hadrian didn't recognize, Eris seemed to recognize the blonde as she immediate drew her wand and attempted to go to his side, before she could Hadrian grabbed her hand stopping her, she looked at him with fury in her eyes but he held her hand willing her to calm down, she recognized his non-verbal command and obeyed but glared at him with rebellion in her eyes. He sighed mentally and looked into her mind to find out why she wanted to interfere, he saw various birthdays and holidays where Marlene would destroy any gifts that people sent to Eris which caused Hadrian to growl but he also saw that every year the blonde would send a handwritten letter to her by owl, realizing who the blonde was he nodded and joined her as they flanked the blonde much to the surprise of everyone. Eris immediately went on the offensive sending a Disarming Charm at the redheaded boy and a Stupefy'' '''''at Owen while he sent a stunner at Mikael knocking him out as he had failed to put up his shield in time, Owen was much better than the redhead and Black, he had dodged the stunner and responded with one of his own that Eris easily deflected before sending a ''Stinging Hex ''at Owen who failed to see it coming. He got hit right in the face and was sent to the floor as his face began to swell and welt. Everyone who witnessed the fight stared in open awe at Hadrian and Eris but neither cared as they turned to the blonde, Eris smiled at the boy and said "How's it going, cousin?" the boy stared in confusion before realizing who she was "Eris, Eris Black?" he asked unsurely, very uncharacteristic of the arrogant blonde they knew, Eris smiled at the boy and nodded, he returned the smile as Eris pulled him up and cast 2 ''Rennavates ''on the large boys who had been defeated by the newly revived Marauders. Draco "Who are you?" he looked at Draco before answering "Hadrian Potter" Draco's eyes widened at the implications of what he said before smiling at him "You have my thanks, Potter, it's good to know there is at least one good Potter" Hadrian smirked, if only he knew how wrong he was. Category:HP-0 Category:Stories Category:HP Stories